The Death of a Teen
by xurce
Summary: It's just a simple soccer game. What can go wrong? Then again, things always go wrong when House is around. REVIEW PLEASE :D:
1. Chapter 1

These are not my characters except for Justin. All other characters are not mine, and I am making no money from this.

1

The Death of a Teen

The rain was never ceasing. It was almost like Noah's ark all over again. The rain started 5 days ago and it hasn't stopped since. Despite the rain however, around 60 people sat huddled together, shivering and cheering as their children played out their soccer game. Gregory House sat way up in the bleachers far away from any one else. He sat there with a stern look of his face, a look of disgust and the weather. The only reason why he was there was because Stacey had blackmailed him into coming to watch House's nephew, Justin, play soccer.

"I don't know why you made me come. I could be at home wrapped in a blanket all nice and warm and laughing at the idiots who would come out here to watch a stupid soccer game" House said turning to face Stacey who was walking up to him from the concession stand.

"Because a certain someone stole a folder, which is stealing hospital items, and read personal and confidential information of mine. I can either tell the hospital you stole from them and have you suspended or even fired, I could contact the police and have you put in jail, or I could just tell my husband who would kill you or at least try." she smirked as she said this staring at House, "and besides, it is your nephew."

"Then why are you here?" he gave a little laugh as he said it.

"So I could hear you complain and get cold and wet."

"Oh, so you can enjoy my pain, how like you" he said while taking a sip of coffee.

House took a deep breath and just sat there. He didn't look back at Stacey, he only just watched the game. He let out a long deep breath watching his breath condense in front of him. His nephew Justin was the goalie.

"He's pretty good at just standing there."

"That's because his team is so good that he never has to defend the goal."

"I don't think I've seen that kid move since the beginning of the game."

Suddenly just after House made his last comment something happened to him. Justin was on his hands and knees with his head hung down low. Not a lot of people noticed, but Stacey and House did. Blood was coming out his nose, a typical nose bleed at first glance, but then they noticed that it wasn't coming from his nose. Blood was pouring out of his mouth mixed with his earlier eaten breakfast. Eventually everyone noticed that the Giant's goalie was throwing up blood and everyone stood still, even the people in the bleachers stood and watched as this young boy of 17 threw up blood a couple more times, fall down and manuvere himself into the fetal position like he was going to die, and he then passed out.

"Oh, I was wrong, he just moved!" smiled House.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Bad news, you're going to die. Have fun with that!"

"Talking again to yourself House?" questioned Wilson

Wilson calmly was leaning on the frame of the door that lead into House's office where House sat comfortably facing the back of his chair to Wilson. Wilson laughed this off and walked towards House just stopping a few feet back from his desk and stood there with his arms crossed and a gentle smile on his face.

"Are you talking to yourself again? Do we need to put you on more medication or will you just get addicted to those ones too?" Wilson said smiling and the insult he just threw towards House about his drug addiction to the pain killers he is on.

House turned his chair around holding a bowl in his hand. "I'm talking to my fish. Isn't he cute? Fishy, fishy, fishy," tapping the bowl as he said this.

"Doesn't that kill them?"

"I told him he was going to die, so it's no shock to him." House sarcastically said, placing the fish bowl down without any care causing some water to spill out. "Oops. Guess I should be more careful even though he's DYING!" he chuckled to himself.

Just at that moment the intercom loudly tolled, "paging doctor Wilson, paging doctor Wilson. Please report to the front desk immediately. That is all."

"Well time for me to go." He regretfully answered to the intercom.

"Maybe we need to put YOU on medication. I at least talked to something living, not some intercom." House laughed then soon stopped after realizing that Wilson had already left. House turned his seat around facing the window and sat there staring outside. He patiently watched some of the patients take a walk around the hospital grounds, and some elderly couple sitting on a bench, bundled up feeding some pigeons.

"Sick." He muttered under his breath

"Oh is it?"

House suddenly turned around only to find Cuddy sitting down in a chair across from his desk. Her posture was perfectly straight and she had a stern look on her face that house new she wanted something that he would not want.

"Did I say you could sit down in my chair?"

"I don't see your name on it." Cuddy replied.

"Give me a knife and I'll put my name on it then."

"House." Sternly Cuddly replied to his sarcastic yet truthful nature knowing that he would in fact, take a knife, and carve his name into a chair.

"What?" he questioned knowing he would hate the answer.

"You skipped out on clinic duty again, so to make up for it, you're working clinic duty for an extra 2 hours today."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"My fish died.

"The one that's swiming around in the fish bowl?" Cuddy asked pointing her finger towards the fish.

"Yeah, it's dead." said House hastily grabbing the fish from the bowl and throwing him into the trash. "See?"

"Just show up." Cuddy said as she stood up and walked out of House's office with a look of disgust on her face.

As soon as Cuddy was out of the room, House quickly reached down and retrieved his goldfish from the trashcan and placed him back in the fish bowl. "Maybe I should just leave you in there since you didn't save me from clinic duty." he said while raising an eyebrow. The goldfish quietly swam around his bowl.


End file.
